


Wings

by RedEris



Series: Lucifer's Silk Boxers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: The show looked away from this moment, and it had to, but the determination and desperation of Lucifer cutting off his wings caught in my throat.





	Wings

The first cut hurt like a bitch, and worse, it was in the wrong place. Lucifer twisted over his shoulder, craning to see in the mirror. He grimaced at the long strip of flesh he'd lifted across his shoulder blade. Well. It would heal. Setting his teeth, he strained his arm over his back again. "Knew I should have done more yoga," he muttered, but his laugh came out thin in his own ears.

The demon blade burned. Not just the cut, but the blade itself. Not like fire, but like acid, itchy and sickly and wrong. But he kept cutting.

The hardest part was separating the joint. Maze had made it seem easy, before, but now…? He didn't know where the tendons were that would free him. He couldn't see any more through the welling of his own blood. He had to feel, fingers probing carefully through the wreckage of skin and muscle, till he mapped out the joint. 

"I am _not_ an angel," he hissed. "I do _not_ live to serve. I am Lucifer Morningstar, and I _will not_ be controlled." By now, tears and snot were mingled on his face, but he cut again. And again. And again.

The second wing was harder. This time he knew what was ahead.


End file.
